Hetalia Potter
by DenNorRusCanHongIce
Summary: America, England, France, and several others have been suddenly transformed into eleven-year-old students! And not just attending any school...Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry! What shall happen on this exciting adventure!
1. Chapter 1

(America's POV)

It was all a normal day...Sort of. Well, normal, to US. The nations. The nations of the world. As in England, Russia, Germany, China, et cetera.

"Countries?!" You're probably shouting. "Then why the heck are you freakin' eleven year-olds in the description?!"

Well, my friend, that is a long, long story, full of...Laughs and...Violence and...Stuff, that you obviously put in stories.

I'm not the best story-teller. So, I'm just going to tell you the way it is-

I was really excited today, because for once, they would all be listening to me. YEAH, ME, ALRIGHT! I am so cool, especially since I'm like the hero! No wait I AM the hero! Duh! Silly me, thinking I was LIKE the hero...

Hahahaha I am so awesome...

Anyways, each meeting, we took turns listening to each other. Sounds tiring, right? A lot if is boring stuff, like talking about pollution...I mean, trust me, I want to get rid of pollution, but why don't we just DO it instead of talk about it all the frick frackin' time?

Ugh. People. *Kicks wall* Like I was saying, I was excited. I had arrived early and everythibg, even before England! So I was waiting, waiting and waiting, waaaaiiitttttiiinnnngggggggg...

Waiting...

Still waiting...

Where the heck are they?

It's been twenty seconds!

Ugh.

So late.

So, so very very late...

By twenty seconds...

Now twenty-five seconds...

A minute!

Two!

HA I AM THE ULTIMA-

Shit, France, why'd you walk in now? And bickering with England, too!

Ah, and here comes China! Arguing with Japan and Italy!

I'm nervous now! I need a hamburger! Where's the McDonald's?

The McDonald's!

~Hetalia Potter. Time skip brought to you by Hedwig. She's an awesome dead owl.~

I returned to the meeting, feeling happy. Oh, I won't lie to you, I skipped out on it so I could get myself fifty nine hamburgers and twenty nine milk-shakes...But at least I felt happy now.

Hamburgers are my happy food.

Obviously.

"Well, I'm glad to see you could attend, ," Germany said coolly at the head of the table, blue eyes glaring at me. I smiled and flashed the peace sign.

"Aw, did you guys all wait for me?"

"Yes, I was just entertaining them with a presentation on my family's magic!" England said smugly, gesturing to some sort of box next to him full of stuff. Coooooooooool!

I ran over and picked up something that was squishy and smelled like jello.

"Ooooh what's this!" It was white with a gold circle in the middle and really sssqqquuuiiisssshhhyyyy!

"That," England said, snatching it out of my hand, "Is the eye of a unicorn."

"TOTALLY GROSS AND AWESOME MAN!" I shouted. "AND WHAT'S THIS?" I picked up a red pulsing object.

"The heart of a-"

"OH GOD GROSS!" I flung it at his face and began running around the table shrieking my head off because I had just touched that disgusting object...GROSS WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE A HEART?!

"Stop acting like a douche and sit down!" England said forcefully as I ran past him for the ninth time, and he flung out a hand to stop me. I slammed into it and toppled to the ground, my glasses skittering across the floor.

"MY GLASSES!" I shouted, my hand scrabbling for them. China handed them to me and I stuffed them on my face to see England glaring at me.

"Stop acting so childishly and sit down like a normal man!"

"Dude, I ain't normal, yo, I'm a hero!"

"Well, Mr-The-Hero-Is-Afraid-Of-Ghosts-And-Used-To-Pee-The-Bed-Every-Night, why don't you sit down?"

Crap I told him not to ever mention that!

Ignoring the shouts of laughter that came my way, I stomped back to my seat, feeling my face turn red. Why you have to be so mean England? :'(

"Well, as I was saying before the idiot arrived, I have discovered this amazing new spell!" England said, turning his green eyes to everybody else.

"What is it supposed to do?" Russia asked, his purple eyes eyeing the kit.

"I...! Have...No idea. But it's something good!" England grinned, then flipped open a large purple book I hadn't noticed before. He flipped through the pages, eyes swiveling across the paragraphs and his bushy eyebrows raised.

"Your going to try out a spell that you don't even now what it does?!" France exclaimed.

"Shut up, Frog! I know what I'm doing!"

"Clearly you don't if you don't know what the spell does," Germany sighed.

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing..." England took a powdery blue stuff in his hand and held out, palm up, with the pile of blue powder, and he began to chant in a low voice,

"Ecalp nwonknu na ot su dnes. Efil dna cigam fo lluf dlrow a. Ecneirepxe siht morf nreal su tel."

I couldn't tell what he was saying. It definitely wasn't English! Or French. Or Spanish. I should know, I study a bunch of languages, and none of them fit this one! Though Latin is kinda close...But not really.

The blue powder in his hand was smoking now.

"Ecalp nwonknu-"

The door burst open and Romano, Italy's big brother, Prussia, and Canada burst in, Canada holding Kuma like always and Prussia having Romano in a headlock.

Everybody turned to look at them...Except England. His eyes were fixed on the blue powder, which had ignited multi-colored sparks...Red and gold, and green and silver and black and yellow, and blue and bronze.

"HELP ME, YOU STUPID POTATO-LOVING BASTARD!" Romano shouted at Germany who was nearest, while Prussia grinned saying,

"Awesome me!"

"Guys, please stop-!" Canada cried.

The blue powder in England's hands disintegrated, and the light went out in the room.

"Guys? GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I shouted into the darkness.

"My ear!" Italy's voice whimpered next to me.

"Sorry..."

"Hey, who turned off the lights? My awesome eyes can't see without it!" Prussia's voice was easily recognized.

"Ah! I can no longer see my beautiful face~"

"Prussia, get Romano out of this headlock!"

"About time, you damn potato-bastard!"

"PANDA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Itary you are stepping on my foot!"

"Turn it back on!" Russia's voice reached a high pitch at the end. I stifled a laugh. Was he afraid of the dark? No, my question was answered as he said,

"England!"

He'd been silent this whole time...I turned to look towards what I thought was his direction and saw nothing but a faint blue light...Which grew brighter and brighter.

"What's going-" I heard Canada's voice but suddenly the light shone so bright it nearly blinded me, and I felt blackness obscure my vision as I suddenly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and looked around, feeling my heart thump against my chest as I looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. Several kids in black robes stood, in a line, in a large hall, surrounded by four tables also crowded with kids, ages varying from eleven to maybe about seventeen or eighteen. A higher table holding much older people overlooked the rest, and the ceileing looked like it opened to the heavens above, with several candles floating around.

I could feel my panic rising. Where am I? Where are the others? I looked up at a taller kid standing in front of me, wearing a pink scarf that trailed to the floor and black robes, untidy beige hair covering his ears and his pale skin standing out...

Wait...

"Russia?"

He turned to face me, purple eyes wide.

"Where are we?!"

"I don't know," I murmured. I glanced at everybody else. Another kid, standing right next to me, had overlong sleeves on his robes and a long ash brown ponytail, and his golden brown eyes were flickering around in a panicked way.

"China?!"

"Germany?!"

"It's me!"

"It's me too! Where are we, aru?"

"I have no idea!"

"Bros?" It was America's voice, but slightly higher and a little nasal. I turned to see him, an inch shorter than me, with his glasses pushed up crookedly onto his face and messy dirty blonde hair slightly obscuring his eyes, the cowlick standing out on his appearance, his lean and slightly muscular frame fitting well with his robes.

"It's us!" China hissed.

"So...If that's me, you, and Germany..."

"Don't forget me!"

"Oh hey Russia! Then where is Canada and the others?"

"I'm h-here." It was Canada. He was the same height as America, but not muscular and with his hair smoother, his glasses askew.

"Great!"

"Herro." Japan's voice sounded behind me, along with Italy's "Ve!"

I turned to see them both, Japan easily the shortest out of all of us, his black hair a bit long and his seemingly soulless eyes scanning the crowd, with Italy smiling and waving obnoxiously with his hair in a mess.

"So...Where's Prussia and Romano and England and France?"

"I dunno, but when I find England, I'm gonna kill him," I growled.

"Kill who?" The voice was higher and in a French accent. I turned to see France, his hair shorter and his blue eyes wide. Next to him stood Romano, who looked just like Italy but with darker skin, hair, and green eyes.

"England. Have you seen my brother?"

"Right here, West," He was right behind France, still an inch shorter than me, with his silvery hair spiked and messy.

"And I'm here," England's voice was also higher, and his bushy eyebrows less thick, spiky blonde hair and bright green eyes standing out. I wrapped my hands around his throat and growled,

"What have you done to us?!"

I now realized my voice was higher too...We were all so much younger-looking too...

"You have transformed us into KIDS?!" I tried to make my voice boom but all that came out was a squeak.

"Shhhhh!" A voice shushed. We all turned to see a tall, old woman standing before us. She may have been old but she stood up rigidly in a no-nonsense way. When she spoke, her voice was in the English accent,

"When I call your name, please come up to the stand to be sorted."

"Arnold, Mike."

A small boy, even smaller than Japan, walked up to an old hat set before us on a stool, and slipped it on.

"Where are we?!" I hissed to England. He shrugged and pressed a finger to his lips. We all reluctantly turned to face them.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat suddenly followed and we all jumped in surprise and Italy whispered,

"Wait, what's Gryffindor?!"

"Ava, Mia!" A tall girl with pigtails stepped up to the hat and shoved it onto her head. A full minute later, the mouth opened and shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"

More applause. We all glanced confusedly at each other until the woman read out,

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert."

I looked at Prussia, who gave me a look that read, How do they know my human name?!

I just nudged him forward, eyes wide.

The rest of us stared as he placed the hat on his head, trembling slightly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted a mere second afterwards. Prussia stood up and gave me a wide look, until he was pushed towards the table on the far right. The next name was-

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig."

I walked shakily up to the hat. My legs were trembling, there were so many eyes upon me. I ran my hand over my hair, feeling that it was slicked back, as usual, and was just the same length as always. I was tall but not too tall, and I looked normal. I too, had decent muscle, for an eleven year old.

I placed the hat over my head and it whispered in my ear, causing me to jump,

"Hmmm...Difficult mind you've got, Ludwig..."

For a few seconds it murmured to itself before shouting,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off my head and I stood there, feeling shock wash over me. I stood up and walked towards the table on the far left. I closed my eyes, wondering what on earth was happening!

"Bonnefoy, Francis."

France stepped up to the stool, also nervous, so nervous he didn't even flirt with the girls standing nearest him. The hat was placed over his head, which yelled,

"RAVENCLAW!"

France took it off his head and stumbled over to another table, neither Prussia's nor mine, and sat down, looking bewildered.

"Bost, Lily."

Another tiny girl stepped up to the stool. I turned away and looked towards the crowd, searching for my brother. Finally I saw him, on the other end of the room. He was watching the stool very intently as it shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"

once again. The next name was,

"Braginski, Ivan."

Russia, easily the tallest, stepped up. Even as a child he was slightly chubby, but not very- He looked towards the crowd, purple eyes wide. Some gave a few gasps and I knew that purple wasn't a very common color here.

The hat was placed on it's head and it whispered in it's ear...

(Cut to Russia's POV really quick XD)

"I see...I see, see, see...Troubled mind, eh? You would do well in Slytherin..."

The hat whispered in my ear and I was tempted to knock it off.

"But...There's something here...Naive, you are...Gentle?...Hmm, how difficult, very difficult..."

I sat on the stool for several minutes, feeling my mind racing. What would happen, what would happen, this is all England's fault-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was yanked off my head and I stood up quickly, knocking the stool over in the process. A few scattered applause, everybody was staring at me. Why?

(Back to Germany's POV :P)

What the hell is a Hufflepuff? I thought.

Everyone was still staring at him, eyes fixed on his own. Like they've never seen bright purple eyes like that...Purple eyes that practically glowed in the light.

The next few people, I lost interest in...I was just waiting for the next of us to be called...

"Honda, Kiku."

I watched Japan walk slowly up to the stool, his eyes fixed on it. As he turned, a few more gasps were emitted from the crowd. His eyes were not much more noticeable, like Russia's, but still, their seemingly soulless look must look shocking.

The hat placed over his head, and I was beginning to see a pattern here...

Each student was sorted into one of four houses, and that house looked like it would be theirs for a very long time...

But for what? I thought.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat shouted.

The same House as France.

Poor guy.

After a few more people,

"Jones, Alfred!"

I watched America strut up to the stool and grin at everybody before the hat was placed on his head.

(Quickly cut to America's POV)

The hat whispered in my ear,

"Brave and bold, aren't you? Yet arrogant...A thirst to prove yourself...Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

I have no idea what any of those mean, I thought.

The house murmured a few more things, but I couldn't hear them, because I was too busy wondering how the hell we got here in the first place. Suddenly, the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

(Back to Germany's POV)

Next was England.

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

It was England. He stepped up to the stool calmly and it was placed over his head.

"SLYTHERIN!' It screamed.

The same house as I!

I watched him race towards me, and he plopped down next to me.

"I have an idea of where we are," he said excitedly, "But let's wait until the next get sorted!"

After a lot of people,

"Wang, Yao!"

China stepped bravely up to the stool, his eyes fixed on it in determination. He placed it on his head and everybody waited as the hat whispered in his ear...

(China's POV...I suck)

"Very wise for your age, aren't you?...Hmm...A bit naive, though? Innocent? Gentle? Hmm...Very difficult, very difficult indeed...Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin? Ah yes, there is certainly courage, I see..."

Not Ravenclaw, I thought wildly, Not with France!

"Ravenclaw isn't an option for you, eh?"

And definitely not Slytherin! They don't look so nice!

"You sure? Hmm...Better be,

HUFFLEPUFF!"

(Back to Germany ;-;)

I watched China walk over to the table of Hufflepuffs, and I jabbed England roughly.

"Explain. Now." I growled.

"Shh! Let's finish the sorting!" England hissed back.

"Williams, Matthew."

I watched Canada jog up to the stool and place it on his head...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Why isn't he with America, his brother? Well, I should be asking the same thing for me and Gilbert...

"Wunder, Sally."

She was sorted into Slytherin, and then,

"Vargas, Feliciano."

It was Italy!

Italy sat on the stool for a whole five minutes until the hat shouted out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I watched him join up with America and Prussia, then turned to watch his brother, who was the last on there. His name was then called;

"Vargas, Lovino."

Romano stepped up to the stool and placed it onto his head. It had barely made contact when it declared him a Slytherin.

The tall lady swept away the hat and stool with a wave of a long, thin stick...

Whoa...

A wand?!

"Start explaining," Romano and I told England at the same exact time. he opened his mouth but a girl's voice said,

"Hey!"

He turned to see a short girl with short auburn pigtails and wide green eyes that were narrowed sitting next to him.

"I'm Sally. What's your name?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"Engl- Arthur."

I gave him a funny look- You're only supposed to give close friends and family your name! But something was telling me that I shouldn't tell them my country name, either...

"Well, Arthur," her tone was cold but her eyes were smiling, "It looks like we're in the same House, so we'll have to be friends, right?"

"Um...R-right?" England said nervously.

"Great! Pass me the potatoes, please."

We turned and our jaws dropped as we looked at all the food set before us. I saw sausages...Lots of sausages! And steak! And potatoes! And-

"Tomatoes!" Romano cheered, stuffing a whole one in his mouth and dribbling tomato juice onto his black robes.

We glanced at each other, then at England, who was conversing with Sally.

"An explanation can wait," I said, eyeing the sausages. Romano agreed silently; His mouth was too full of tomato to talk properly.


	3. Chapter 3

(China's POV)

I sat at the Hufflepuff table, still wondering what was going on. Why were Russia and Canada and I here? Why where the others at different tables? Why couldn't we just sit at one? What was going on?

"Hey, dude?" A boy asked me; His eyes were blue and he had shaggy blonde hair. "Is that guy your friend?"

He jabbed a thumb towards Russia. I shrugged and glanced at him; he was staring at the food that had suddenly appeared on the table.

"Sure," I said uncertainly.

"Okay. What's up with his eyes?!" The boy asked rudely. I opened my mouth but he quickly said,

"Sorry, I was rude back there. the name's William. But people just call me Bill."

"My name is Ch-..." I trailed off. Something told me not to tell this kid my name, my actual, country name... "My name is Yao Wang."

"Whoa. Cool name." Bill said, smiling. Then his expression turned serious as he said,

"Why eyes he have purple eyes?"

"Um..." I frowned at Russia, who was staring at a girl sitting a across from him. She had long, shiny black hair and was Asian, with pretty almond shaped eyes. She was talking to a taller girl with braided white-blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"I don't know," I told Bill truthfully. He nodded and then looked back at Russia, then said,

"Ivan, right?"

"Hmm?" he turned his head, eyes wide. They were glowing in the candlelight.

"Ivan?" Bill asked.

"Da, that's me."

"You've got a funny accent," Bill frowned. "Both of you." Then he turned red and said,

"Sorry, that was so rude of me! And who are you?"

He asked Canada sharply. I forgot he was here...

"I'm Ca- Matthew."

"What were you going to say before?" Bill asked suspiciously. Canada opened his mouth, then closed it again. Bill quickly said,

"I apologize for my rudeness. Sorry. But I was just...Purple..." He trailed off, looking at Russia. Russia rubbed the back of his neck, staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel funny," He said.

"Why?" I asked, frowning. He shrugged.

"Maybe you should eat!" Canada advised, smiling at the food before us. I was about to protest when I saw noodles. Lots of Ramen noodles...

So many noodles...

"Yes, let's eat," I said, piling a bunch into my bowl. Canada already had steak-and-kidney pie and Russia was poking suspiciously at a steak.

"Just eat it!" I told him, slurping up some noodles...No time for manners now, I'm starving~

"How did we get here, anyways?" Canada asked softly, shoveling some pie into his mouth.

"I was wondering that too," Russia said, glancing at me. Canada also glanced at me.

"What?" I threw my hands up defensively as a noodle dribbled down my chin. "I had no part in this whatsoever!"

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be all wise and stuff," Canada sighed, "You are four thousand years old."

"What?" Bill was clearly confused.

"Um...It's a made-up language we have," Canada explained quickly.

"But it sounds like English," Bill's blue eyes were staring at me.

"Code words," I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, we have code-names too!" Russia stated. "I'm-"

"We don't have code-names," I said fiercely, glaring at him. But Bill was interested now.

"What are they?" He asked eagerly, leaning forward and raising bushy eyebrows, a trait I just now noticed. Dang, do all British people have thick brows?!

"Mine is..." Russia began, but stopped. He cleared his throat and said,

"No, my name is just Ivan."

Bill gave him a skeptical look but Russia just glared at him, eyes narrowing.

Despite being eleven-years-old physically, he was still pretty scary, but cute, in a panda-way. But I knew pandas had a temper...I'd hate to see Bill anger him further...

"This pie is wonderful!" Canada too sensed the mood and stuffed more in his face so his mouth was full as he spoke,

"It if so gud! Foo 'ave ter fy eet!"

"I can't understand you, swallow your food!" Bill said crossly. Then he quickly apologized.

"I said, 'It is so good! You have to try it!'"

"Oh, so that's what you were saying," I said, trying to distract Russia from still glaring at Bill. Bill looked at the pie and reached out to take some, but it all disappeared and was suddenly replaced with sweets.

"Dessert!" he said, impressed. I spotted some carrot cake and got myself a slice, and Russia got some apple pie. Canada still had his pie on his plate, and was finishing it up while eyeing some ice-cream and a bottle of maple syrup.

"This food is good," Canada said after a while, "But we need to figure out how to get out of here."

"What? Why?" Bill's eyebrows fused into a uni-brow as he looked confused.

"Butt out," I advised.

"Why would you want to leave?" A girl's voice asked, "It's Hogwarts! The school of magic! Who would want to leave?"

It was the girl with the braided hair. The Asian girl was now stuffing treacle tart into her face and a third girl, with long golden hair and sparkling green eyes, was also staring at me.

"Well...We don't belong here." I sighed.

"You mean you're a Muggle?!" The girl with the golden hair gasped. "But how did you get in?!"

"Of course we're not..Muggles," Russia said quickly. "We just...Erm..."

I knew 'Muggle' was clearly a bad term here, but what does it mean?!

And this was all starting to sound familiar...

Canada seemed to be having the same thoughts, because he was frowning and looking at teh girl with the golden hair.

"I'm Isis, by the way." The girl with the gold hair said. She turned her sparkling lime eyes to each of us in turn and said, "And you're Yao, Ivan, Bill, and Matthew."

"Um," Bill said.

"I pay attention to the sorting, that's how I know," She sighed.

"I'm Luna," the girl with the braided hair greeted, shaking my hand, then Canada's and Bill's. She grimaced at Russia and gave him a sort of stiff nod. He fiddled with his pink scarf and averted his gaze.

"And I am Chi," The Asian girl looked up from her treacle tart. Like everybody else in the room except us, she spoke in the English accent.

"Nice to meet you," Russia greeted.

"Yeah," Matthew said, nodding. "Nice to meet you too."

"So, what were you saying about not belonging here?" Isis asked, glaring at all of us. "Because, if you are Muggles, you don't belong here."

"No, we're just...Not sure how we got here. Magic, you said?" Canda asked.

"Yes, magic. You must be Muggle-borns, then, if you're confused. I'm half-blood, my father was a wizard and me mam was a Muggle." She nodded.

"'I'm a pure-blood," Chi said, gazing at Russia with a frown on her face, "I've never heard the name Braginski or Williams...Might have heard Wang somewhere, though."

"And I am also a pure-blood," Luna said, scooting away from Russia with a look of disgust on her face. I felt a bit angry. This girl didn't even know him, and she already treated him like a creep. And he wasn't even acting like...Well, Russia! I know I'm a hypocrite, but I don't like people like that, who judge with just one look.

"Can't believe I'm a Hufflepuff," Chi said sadly, her brown eyes looking down. "My mom and my dad were both Ravenclaws and my older sister is one, too. I'm going to be a big disappointment."

"Could be worse, you could be Muggle-born," Isis shrugged. "No offense," She quickly told me.

"My father was a Hufflepuff," Luna told us, ignoring Russia completely by turning her back to him, "But my mother was a Slytherin. I don't think they'll mind me being in Hufflepuff."

"I'm a half-blood," Bill said, stuffing his mouth with ice-cream.

"I'm a Muggle-born," I said, hoping to sound like I knew what they were talking about.

"I kind of figured that out myself, thanks," Luna sighed, snubbing her nose at me. I didn't like her already. I wasn't sure if I liked Isis, but Chi seemed alright.

"Don't talk to my friend that way," Russia told her. Luna flipped her braided hair in his face, still ignoring him, and told Canada,

"Pure-blood is royalty, here in this school,Muggle-born. You'll be listening to me."

"That's not very nice," Russia and I said at the same time. Luna just frowned at me and said,

"What? It's the truth."

"You're acting like a Slytherin right now, and I hate Slytherins. The whole lot of them." Bill snarled at her.

"They're not that bad," I said, thinking of England and Germany and Romano. I didn't exactly like them, but they weren't that bad.

"How would you know?" Luna snapped. "Thought you were Muggle-born."

"That's no way to treat somebody, Luna," Chi said from behind her. Luna just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought you were Muggle-born," Isis frowned at me.

"I have a few friends in Slytherin, they aren't that bad, honestly." I answered somewhat truthfully.

"What about Gryffindors and Ravenclaws?" Canada asked.

"Everybody knows Gryffindors are a bunch of show-offs, and Ravenclaws are all prissy."

"Hey!" Canada and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Not true," Bill frowned again, "Gyrffindors are supposed to be really, really brave and the Ravenclaws are smart...But I won't deny they are a bit prissy."

"Do we interact with other Houses much?" Canada asked him, pouring maple syrup over some vanilla ice-cream.

"In classes, I think." Isis said.

"Good. My brother is in a different house." I smiled.

"Mine is, too." Canada nodded. Isis arched a noticeably thick eyebrow.

"My brother is Kiku Honda and his is Alfred Jones."

"Your last names are different," Isis murmured. Canada and I glanced at each other, then away awkwardly. We wondered how long we could keep this up.

"Well...We're half-brothers," Canada explained quickly, turning his head away. Isis opened her mouth to ask him another question but at that very moment, a tall man with a long silver beard and spectacles that were in the shapes of half-moons. He spread out his hands, and beaming, said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"


	4. Chapter 4

Japan's POV)

I looked up at the High Table as the man spread his arms and opened his mouth, but the doors were suddenly flung open and several figures marched in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore! These students just arrived, there was a hold up at the train!" McGonagall said. "The thing is, though, they weren't on the list..."

"Check it again," Dumbledore said wisely. McGonagall nodded and held the peice of patchment up to her face, brow furrowed.

I leaned forward to see who the newcomers were. Seven figures stood before me, a tall boy with slightly messy blonde hair, aqua eyes, and a pair of glasses who was holding the hand of a much shorter boy who was wearing a white beret, but I was unable to tell his hair color.

There was also a kid who was almost as tall as the kid with the glasses, and he had wild spiked hair with his back turned to me, so I couldn't tell. Standing next to him looking irritated was a boy that only went up to maybe his chest, with kind of long-ish blonde hair, the left side pinned back with a hair clip, and he had a protective one-armed hug wrapped around the shortest of the seven, who had silvery hair that looked like he just got out of bed.

The other two were giving each other confused looks. One had kind of curly dark brown hair and emerald eyes, and the one with his back to me had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a small hat. I instantly recognized a few of them: Sweden was obviously the tallest one, so the kid with the beret had to be Finland, and I could tell that the kid with the sort of curly hair was Spain. I was willing to bet all my manga that three of those other boys were Denmark, Norway, and Iceland, however I was unsure about the last one. He didn't look very familiar...

"When I say your name, please put on the hat," The professor said, then she looked down at the list and said,

"Bondevik, Lukas."

Norway. I knew it...

Norway stepped up to the stool. Everybody had stopped watching, I could tell this sort of thing never happened before...

"RAVENCLAW!"

The same place as me and !...

I watched Norway walk calmly over to the Ravenclaw table and sit on the other end opposite of us. He doesn't seem at all worried about how they got here...

How did they get here?

"Dragmir, Vlad."

Romania! I watched as he stepped forward, his hair a little longer and that fang a little less noticeable. He placed the hat on his head and I heard the other kids give a few gasps at his red eyes...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

China, Russia, and that other guy's House...Hmm...

Then,

"Fernandez, Antonio."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I watched him give another confused look to the others and he walked over to a table that was home to China, Russia, and...What was his name again? Cananana?

"Kølher, Matthias."

Denmark grinned and made his way up to the stool before placing the hat on his head, which shouted almost instantly,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oxenstierna, Berwald."

"Hey! Those are our friends!" France said, looking at me.

"...You just now realized that?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"That's us!" I said, watching Sweden walk towards us, looking a little concernedly at Finland.

"Steilsson, Emil."

I watched Iceland walk up to the stool, and place the hat on his head. After a few minutes, the hat declared him a Hufflepuff.

"Väniämönien, Toni."

The hat, too, declared him a Slytherin. As Finland went to join , Italy, and , Dumbledore stood up, smiling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Due to this unexpected event, the start of term speech will be a little rushed, so..."

As he began listing off rules, I felt my mind wandering. I sort of understood how we got here, but how did the others get here?

_FACK YEAH WE GOT THE MAGIC TRIO THAT I PURPOSLEY PUT IN SLYTHERIN AND WE ALSO HAVE SPAIN FOR THE BTT YEAH_

_SORREH FOR THE SUCKY ASS CHAPTER BAI_

_OH AND IF I WANT ROMANIA'S NAME TO BE VLAD DRAGMIR THEN DEAL WITH IT_

_Edit: Okay, so I obviously edited this so that Romania is Hufflepuff and Norway is Ravenclaw. I just felt it would be too easy if they were ALL Slytherin..._

_AND NO, I AM NOT PUTTING MY FAVORITES INTO MY HOUSE!_

_I just happen to think Canada and Russia would be in there as well as Romania...And I couldn't decide on Ravenclaw with Norway for Iceland, so I decided to separate them..Why not make things harder? :3 And to be honest I can't see him as Slytherin or Gryffindor..._

_Now, about me changing Finland to Slytherin, I have this feeling that Finland will be wicked good at spells, but kind of scare the others about how good he is and create conflict, so I decided to put him in the house known as the 'Evil house' to stir up some more fear and conflict._

_NOTE: I do not think anybody from Slytherin is evil (Except U-No-Poo I MEAN YOU-KNOW-WHO) but I am just simply referring to how everybody thinks they are evil, which is not true._


End file.
